


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-"Redrum." A post-case dinner ends differently than Catherine expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Catherine never imagined dinner with Mike would end with the two of them in the hotel room he’s been calling home as he looks for an apartment. Though as his lips attach to her neck, she can’t find a reason to complain.

There are no words, just soft moans, as clothing is removed and the two make their way to the bed. Mike takes his tme, searching out all of her hot spots, having her moaning and writhing in pleasure before he even reaches for the condom. As the two make love for the first time, she feels complete, something that’s been missing in her life for a long time.


End file.
